Shenny at the Movies: What's Up Doc?
by OrsonWells
Summary: How about some classic movie comedy fun?


**Shenny At The Movies: What's Up Doc?**

 **Rules:**

 **1\. One chapter long: yes**

 **2\. Up to 2500 words: it is EXACTLY that long.**

 **3\. Must be able to recognize the characters: I hope so!?**

 **4\. Deadline January 1st, 2016: boom done.**

* * *

Sheldon walked around the store, slightly hunched as he clutched his messenger bag to his chest and was trying to find the aspirin. He noticed something on the shelf; he smiled slightly and carefully picked it up. It was a model train. He touched it and sighed. He missed his trains.

Penny was peeking through the shelf at him, "What's up, Doc?"

Sheldon looked up startled to see someone peeking at him, "I beg your pardon?"

Penny gave a little flirty smile, "We've gotta stop meeting like this."

"I think you're making a mistake. You see, I just came in here for something for a headache." Sheldon said. He was confused by this girl and why he kept running into her.

Penny had walked from around the shelf and was standing in front of him. "You're gonna need an awful big glass of water to get that down." She lightly tapped the train he held with the red vine she'd been chewing on.

Sheldon looked at her confused. "What? Oh no, no you see I'm a fan of trains. This happens to be a replica of the Super Chief, originally operated by the Santa Fe Railway beginning in 1936, the Super Chief ran from Chicago to Los Angeles. It was considered one of the best long-distance trains in the U.S. and was renowned for its gourmet food and Hollywood clientele..." Sheldon saw her just staring at him. He sighed. "But I guess you're not really interested in any facts about the Super Chief."

Penny shook her head. "Not as much as I am in the Trans-Siberian Express! Traveling between Moscow and Vladivostok, the Trans-Siberian Express makes the longest regular train trip in the world, covering 5,778 mi and making 91 stops over the course of nine days!" Penny smiled at the stunned look on his face. She had a good memory. She saw it on a discovery channel show the other night.

Sheldon was flabbergasted by this woman. He blinked and looked away from her as a feeling warmed his chest. "I forgot why I came in here."

Penny smiled sweetly and tapped her own temple. "Headache."

"Oh, yes. Thank you. And goodbye." Sheldon walked away from her quickly.

Penny watched him and smiled. Yeah, this wasn't goodbye by a long shot.

* * *

Amy was fixing Sheldon's tie in her room. He was nervous and he was silently repeating what he was going to say tonight.

Tonight was a make it or break it for him. A year ago he'd made the mistake of trusting his so called friends. A year ago they messed with his data. A year ago he'd fallen from the top of the physics world. Tonight he was going to try and fix it.

"Now, you're going to go down there and you're going to make an impression on them okay? I will join you later." Amy stated flatly.

"Yes, Amy."

"And don't be condescending to anyone!" She snapped.

"Yes, Amy."

Amy finished with his tie and stepped back. "Now, tell me how you are going to introduce yourself."

Sheldon looked at her oddly. His mind was someplace else... Or rather on someone else. "What? Oh, well, I'll probably say something like "Hello there, Dr. Gablehauser. I'm Dr. Cooper."

Amy shook her head. "You are not."

"I am not Dr. Cooper." Sheldon decided to agree with her. He found it was easier that way.

Amy rolled her eyes. "You are not going to say "Hi, my name's Dr. Cooper." Anyone could say that! Anyone."

Sheldon looked put out. "Anyone named Dr. Cooper."

Amy sighed. "You're going to walk up to Dr. Gablehauser, you're going to take the man's hand in a firm grip and say, "good evening Dr. Gablehauser, it's an honor to make your acquaintance!" Got it?"

Sheldon nodded, "yes. When will you be joining me again?" He asked as she pushed him towards the hotel door. She dusted off his tweed jacket.

"I have to soak my feet before I can squeeze them into the heels. So I'll be in about 45 minutes late." Amy stated.

Sheldon was in the hall and he turned around to say something and the door shut in his face. Sheldon took a deep breath and walked down the hall.

* * *

The reception hall was filled with other physicist, all mingling and all groveling for grant money.

Sheldon spotted some men that he knew, but he wanted to make his appearance known to Dr. Gablehauser first, he'd been repeating the words over and over again. This was his make or break.

He was handed a glass of champagne he didn't want and at one point he mistook the head waiter for Dr. Gablehauser. Tonight wasn't going as he had hoped it would. He could hear people talking about him. This was his first public appearance since he'd left Caltech.

He was slapped on the back hard and nearly spilled his drink. "Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper!" It was Howard Wolowitz. "It's been a long time." Howard said with a small smile.

Sheldon nodded. "Yes, it has been. I suppose congratulations are in order for your trip into space." Sheldon replied.

Howard nodded, "look man… I never got the chance to say it, but I wanted to apologize for-" he was cut off.

"Sheldon, I didn't know you'd be here." Dr. Leonard Hofstadter said as he approached the duo.

Sheldon glared at him for a moment. "Yes, I'm here to talk to Gablehouser about me possibly working at Caltech again." Sheldon said.

Leonard nodded, "I see… still into string theory I see?" he asked.

Howard narrowed his eyes at Leonard, "I've actually read some of your recently published work, and it's very intriguing." Howard said.

Sheldon was confused, but nodded, "thank you, thankfully there are still some who will publish independent studies."

Leonard looked at Howard, "wasn't aware that you were into physics." He asked.

Howard glared back, "Raj, he's shown me the articles… you remember Raj right? " Howard and Raj had stopped hanging out with Leonard after the Arctic situation, it was for the best.

Sheldon was getting tired of this. "Well I'd like to say that it's been fun, but I have to find Dr. Gablehauser."

Howard shook his head. "Your fiancé's has been chatting with him for a bit now." Howard pointed to a table across the ballroom.

Sheldon furrowed his brow and looked at the table. He saw the short blonde hair, the shapely body, the blue dress she wore was perfect on her. She was laughing and being flirty and everyone at the table was laughing.

Sheldon shoved his glass into Howard's hand and marched to the table.

The laughter died down once everyone saw the man standing there. Penny looked up at him and sipped her wine, she shook her head slowly.

"A-a..." Sheldon wasn't even sure what he was trying to say he was just so shocked to see her there.

"A-Amy. We've almost gotten that stammer cured." Penny said with a small smile before she lightly hit his arm.

Sheldon shook his head and pointed at her. "She-she!"

"Shel-don. Sheldon. He always gets stuck on names. It must be the excitement of meeting you for the first time." Penny said to Dr. Gablehauser.

Dr. Gablehauser looked up and then stood up. "Dr. Sheldon Cooper! Your fiancé has just been regaling me with your work!" He said as he shook Sheldon's hand.

Sheldon was still shocked but sat down next to Penny anyway. He glanced at her and she smiled and touched his arm gently.

Penny er-Amy was carrying it, with the whole table engaged in everything she was saying. Sheldon was looking at her in utter disbelief. He didn't know what to do.

But he had to admit, it was going well. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and Penny was doing a really good job at making Sheldon and his work look good. He was really shocked that she knew so much about it. He didn't have to know that she had googled him soon after she met him.

When the conversation was directed towards another at the table, Sheldon leaned towards her. "I need to talk to you."

Penny looked at him. "Now? I've almost gotten you your job back." She gave him a little wink.

Sheldon tried to not let it affect him. "Now." He said firmly.

Penny sighed. "Meet me under the table." Penny said in a hushed voice. Sheldon gave her a confused look.

She looked around the table and picked up her napkin and dropped it the floor. "Oops! There goes my napkin!" And Penny ducked under the table.

Sheldon was at a loss. "I should go and help her." Sheldon then ducked under the table.

"What are you doing, Penny?!" Sheldon stage whispered.

"Helping you get your job back." Penny replied casually.

Sheldon sighed. "While you are indeed helping me... We are lying to these people! You know damn well I have never helped land a plane!" this would be another lie he'd be humiliated with.

Penny touched his arm, "I read those articles… trust me on this." Penny whispered.

Sheldon had no idea why she was even trying to help him, but before he could ask.

Suddenly Howard ducked under the table. "What's going on under here? Ultimate Footsie?" He leered.

Dr. Gablehauser ducked under after. "Look at you love birds. You just can't get enough of each other!" He said happily.

They were soon joined by Leonard and then Dr. Kripkie. "Dis a new pawty?" He asked.

"Dr. Cooper, I'm sorry that I've been so engrossed in your fiancee's wonderful stories. That I haven't gotten the chance to talk to you about your research into string theory. But I want you to know, I'm very intrigued by what I've read so far." He said.

Sheldon smiled, for the first time in a long time, he smiled.

Penny smiled at him.

Suddenly the group heard a loud commotion and Howard lift the tablecloth, everyone deciding to stay under the table.

They watched as a brown haired, glasses wearing woman tried to fight off waiters and other staff.

Sheldon's stomach sank. Penny glanced at him and she knew the jig was up.

Amy spotted Sheldon under the table as she struggled with the waiters. "Sheldon! Sheldon Cooper! They're trying… they're trying to keep me out!"

Dr. Gablehauser glanced at Sheldon. "Who is that dangerously unbalanced woman?"

Amy got closer to the table and the waiters held onto her. She looked at Sheldon. "Sheldon! Sheldon! Tell them who I am. Tell them who I am. I demand that you tell them who I am right this minute!"

Sheldon thought about it. He glanced at Penny. "I never saw this woman before in my life."

Amy was so shocked, she passed out. As they dragged her away, her orthopedic shoes squeaking against the floor.

Penny looked at Sheldon shocked and Sheldon's head never hurt so badly.

* * *

Sheldon was sitting at the table as people mingled some more. It had been an hour since Amy was dragged away.

Penny walked over and sat down next to Sheldon. "How are you doing?" She asked.

"What am I gonna tell Amy?" Sheldon asked with a sigh. He wasn't even mad at Penny anymore. He'd resigned his fate.

"That's the easy part. You go up to her room. She answers the door; now she will have been crying so her eyes will be all bloodshot and her nose will be all red and runny, but you look past all that. You stare purposefully into those red-rimmed, swollen eyes, and you say, "Amy, my dear, there's been a terrible mistake. I've behaved like a cad, a bounder! But now I see everything clearly and I've decided that Penny and I are gonna put you into a home."" Penny wanted to laugh at Sheldon's horrified face.

"That is not funny!" Sheldon said.

Penny leaned and kissed him on the cheek. He let her, which shocked him. He didn't even know this woman. But her smile could disarm him.

* * *

Sheldon walked slowly towards his room. The night had ended on a good note. Penny had left before the event ended and he was able to discuss his work with some of the big wigs at Caltech.

He walked into his room and decided he'd talk to Amy tomorrow. He sat on his bed and pulled off his shoes, removed his jacket and started to undo his tie, it wouldn't come off, the knot was too tight. He grumbled and decided to forget it. He forcibly pulled off his shirt and was left in his tie and his pants. Standing up, he undid them and tossed the belt aside.

And then he heard some splashing in the bathroom. He furrowed his brow and made his way towards it. He pushed the door open and he couldn't believe who was there.

Lying in a bathtub, singing lightly, and then Penny looked over at him. "I believe you've dropped something." She said as she pointed to his pants that had fallen around his ankles, revealing his superhero briefs.

Sheldon didn't care; he was in too much of a shock. "What do you think you are doing?"

Penny looked around, "I think I'm taking a bath aren't I?"

"If you're not out of here in two minutes, I'm calling the police." Sheldon warned. He'd do it to.

Penny smirked. "Who do you think they'll arrest? The girl in the tub or the guy with his pants down?" she winked at him.

Sheldon blushed, "I am not joking now. I do not like to act rashly, but you are the last straw that breaks my camel's back, you are the plague, you bring havoc and chaos to everyone, but why to me? Why me? Why?" Sheldon had to know. What in the world was this girl's problem?

Penny eyed him, "Because you look cute with your pants around your ankles, Sheldon."

Sheldon's eyes got wide. "GET OUT!" he ordered.

Penny looked surprised. "Right now?"

"Yes!" Sheldon demanded.

Penny shrugged and started to get out of the bubble bath.

Sheldon shook his head, "no wait!" he tried to move back, but of course his damn pants were around his ankles. He crashed to the floor.

Penny rushed to his side, a towel wrapped around her body. "Oh no are you okay?" she asked as he dragged himself to sit back against the side of the bed. "Maybe your tie is too tight." Penny tugged on his tie and he gave her an annoyed look.

"You have to leave, Amy might come over and…" he trailed off because Penny was still sitting next to him, in only her towel. "No one is allowed in my room." He finally said.

Penny smiled; he at least wasn't trying to kick her out anymore. They stared there looking at each other.

And then the phone started to ring. Their night was about to get more interesting.

* * *

 **A/N: I know I took a LOT of lines from the original movie… it's just such a good movie! Hopefully it was good and y'all enjoyed it. I always pictured Penny and Sheldon in Judy and Howard's shoes… even Amy fits in! hopefully it didn't feel too rushed. with only 2500 words... it's hard to pick scenes to use in a movie that's very dialogue heavy. (this work is not BETA'd)**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it!**

* * *

 _disclaimer: all recognizable characters are property of their original creators, that includes anyone from What's Up Doc and The Big Bang Theory. this work nor the author do not have any affiliation with the tv show or movie... if I did... shenny would be happening._


End file.
